Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Gilmore Girls
Gilmore Girls ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die das Leben der alleinerziehenden Lorelai Gilmore und ihrer Tochter Rory Gilmore in der Kleinstadt Stars Hollow zeigt. Alptraum Geburtstag (Rory's Birthday Parties, 1x06) Sookie St. James bedauert, dass Lorelai Gilmore den Termin zum Abendessen bei ihren Eltern am Freitag nicht absagen kann mit den Worten Schade, dass deine Mum nicht auf den einen Freitag verzichten kann. Darauf antwortet Lorelai Den hält sie mit dem vulkanischen Todesgriff fest. Schneechaos (Love And War And Snow, 1x08) Rory Gilmore fragt Lane Kim, ob ein Junge noch immer Star Trek-T-Shirts trägt. Concertus Interruptus (Concertus Interruptus, 1x13) Rory betritt das Wohnzimmer, welches mit alten Sachen vollgestellt ist, die auf einem Trödelmarkt verkauft werden sollen. Im englischen Original sagt sie Jeez this stuff is like Tribbles. In der Synchronisation geht die Anspielung verloren, da Rorys Satz mit Sieht aus, als wäre es jetzt dreimal so viel. übersetzt wurde. Zimmerservice (Emily In Wonderland, 1x19) Lorelai Gilmore spricht mit Luke Daines über dessen Freundin Rachel. Dabei sagt sie den Satz: Ich weiß nicht, was in Rachels Kopf vorgeht, denn ich bin keine Vulkanierin. Zukunftsträume (The Ins And Outs Of Inns, 2x08) Luke Daines ist ein ehemaliger Trekkie, der als Kind ein Jahr lang mit demselben Fan-T-Shirt der Serie Star Trek herumlief, was Fran Lorelai und Rory Gilmore berichtet. Als er von Lorelai darauf angesprochen wird, streitet er dies ab und sie kontert: Ohoh, dass du abstreitest, dass du ein Trekkie warst, verstößt gegen die Direktive. Rory fügt noch hinzu: Zweifellos, Captain. Im weiteren Gesprächsverlauf kommt ein vorgetäuschter Mord in Stars Hollow zur Sprache, wozu Lorelai meint, dass die Leute hier zu zahm für einen richtigen Mord wären. Dazu meint Rory: Aber wenn du gleich sagst, beam mich hoch, Scotty bist du das erste Opfer. Später erschreckt Lorelai Luke, während er seinen Laden abschließt und er bemängelt dies. Lorelai entgegnet: Oh Mann, ich hab' Glück, dass dein Phaser ausgeschaltet ist, hä? Bei der anschließenden Bürgerversammlung bringt ein Mann zur Sprache, dass Luke ihn als Kind fälschlich beschuldigte deb Tonabdruck seiner Hand zerstört zu haben. Darauf meint Lorelai: Denk nach, sah er vielleicht so aus wie Sulu? Schlittenfahrt (The Bracebridge Dinner, 2x10) Gäste, die ein Zimmer im Independence Inn gebucht hatten, müssen absagen, weil sie eingeschneit wurden. Als Lorelai dies ihrer Hotelköchin Sookie St. James mitteilt, sagt sie: Ich habe angeboten, die Entwicklung eines Molekularbeamers zu sponsern, aber das wollten sie dann nicht. Vatertag (Richard In Stars Hollow, 2x12) Als Emily Lorelai und Rory begrüßt, meint Lorelai zu ihrer Tochter, dass sie die Antennen ausfahren soll, was Rory mit Aye, aye Captain. bestätigt. Später entgegnet Lorelai ihrem Vater Richard im Streit: Deine Ausfälle würden nicht einmal auf einem Stern, an dem die Enterprise vorbeigekommen ist, als konstruktiv durchgehen. Im englischen Original sagt sie Nothing that came out of your mouth today might, in any universe visited by Kirk or Spock, be construed as constructive. Schlechtes Timing (It Should Have Been Lorelai, 2x14) Als Lorelai in Luke´s Diner überraschend angerufen wird, kommentiert Luke Daines dies mit einem Verweis auf die Serie Outer Limits. Darauf antwortet Lorelai: Oh, tut mir leid. Ich bin kein Trekkie. Mit List und Tücke (Let The Games Begin, 3x08) Rory und Lorelai sind übermüdet und machen auf dem Weg zu Luke´s Diner in Sichtweite des Geschäfts eine Pause. Lorelai meint daraufhin: Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja uns hinzubeamen, wenn wir uns nur ganz doll darauf konzentrieren. Später fragt Rory Jess Mariano in der englischen Originalfassung, ob er seine Zigarette rauchen oder mit ihr eine Gedankenverschmelzung machen will. In der deutschen Fassung geht die Anspielung verloren, da sie fragt Willst du sie rauchen oder mental inhalieren? In Schutt und Asche (A Tale of Poes and Fire, 3x17) Lorelai begrüßt ein Ehepaar im Hotel und fragt: Sie sind doch von der Poe-Gesellschaft? Darauf antwortet der Mann: Ja, aber das ist nur ein Hobby. Wir sind keine Trekkies. Überraschung! (Ballrooms And Biscotti, 4x01) Rory will nicht an der von Taylor Doose organisierten Eröffnungsfeier der Eisdiele vorbeigehen, da dieser sie dafür einspannen wollte. Jedoch denkt sie, dass sie unbemerkt hinein- und wieder hinausgehen könnte. Lorelai antwortet darauf: Da musst du aber schon ziemlich schnell gehen. Warpgeschwindigkeit, Mr. Sulu Abgefahren (A Family Matter, 4x12) Lorelai will ihren Eltern nichts von ihrem neuen Freund Jason Stiles erzählen. Dieser meint daraufhin: Ich sag dir irgendwo sehen sie uns zusammen, oder ein Verkehrsreporter macht Fotos von den Autos auf der Schnellspur und in einem der Autos sitzen wir und dann wird uns Richard in den Nachrichten sehen, wenn wir uns nicht so einen Star Trek-Tarnkappenschutzschild besorgen und nebenbei bemerkt funktionieren die auch nicht immer. Ich weiß noch, wie sich Kirk darüber beschwert hat und Picard war damit auch nicht zufrieden. Dann werden sie uns irgendwann sehen und wissen was Sache ist. Lorelai antwortet darauf: Es beunruhigt mich, dass mein Freund ein Trekkie ist. Tanz der Hormone (Norman Mailer, I’m Pregnant, 5x06) Doyle sagt, dass Glenn von Enterprise-Versammlungen zu Star-Wars-Treffen gezogen ist und trotzdem einen Artikel in der New York Times veröffentlicht hat. Süße Stunden (Come Home, 5x12) Nachdem Lorelai entdeckt hat, dass Luke für sie einen Fernseher im Schlafzimmer aufgestellt hat, meint dieser: Ich habe mir gedacht, ich sorge dafür, dass du deinen Charlie Rose und deinen Patrick Stewart sehen kannst. Funkstille (New and Improved Lorelai, 6x01) Emily benutzt die neue Sprechanlage in ihrem Haus, um vom Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss aus mit Richard im Arbeitszimmer zu sprechen. Anschließend meint sie zu Rory im englischen Original: We're just a push button away. Like Star Trek In der deutschen Synchronisation ging die Anspielung verloren, da der Satz mit Wir sind nur einen Knopfdruck voneinander entfernt. übersetzt wurde. Der Schoko-Hund (The UnGraduate, 6x03) Hauptperson Lorelai meint, als sie in Zeitnot ist, dass sie dringend noch Dilithiumkristalle für den Warpantrieb ihres Jeeps benötigen würde, um ihren Hund in ein Tierheim zu bringen. Mit Sack und Pack (I'm OK, You're OK, 6x17) Lorelai sagt zu Kirk, dass er sein albernes Star-Trek-Teil nehmen und sich einen neuen Job suchen soll. Rache ist süß (The Real Paul Anka, 6x18) Lukes Tochter April stellt ihm die Teilnehmer des Schulausflugs im englischen Original mit den Worten And those are your fellow Grups. vor. Als Luke diesen Satz nicht versteht, erklärt April Grown-ups. You never saw the original Star Trek, worauf Luke bestätigt Oh, yes. Grups. Yes, I did. Grups ist in der -Episode die Bezeichnung für die Wachsenen. In der deutschen Synchronisation geht die Anspielung verloren, da Aprils Kommentar mit Und das sind deine Mitverwachsenen., Lukes Antwort mit Meine was? und Aprils Antwort mit Die Erwachsenen. Hast du wirklich so wenig Ahnung? synchronisiert wurde. Abgeschossen (The Long Morrow, 7x01) Rory und Lorelai sprechen über die Rakete, die Logan Rory geschenkt hat. Lorelai meint dabei Der Weltraum ist die letzte Grenze. Die letzte Klappe (Bon Voyage, 7x22) Kirk Gleason berichtet, dass er auf dem College als „DJ Captain Kirk“ gearbeitet hat. Externe Links * * Gilmore Girls Wiki Kategorie: Meta-Trek